Looks can deceive
by AnyankaNarcissa
Summary: A girl is charmed by Tom Riddle, but it doesn't end the way she wants. Rated M for safety sexual contents and character death. ONESHOT.


Summary: Tom Riddle uses his charms on a girl and it all ends badly. For her. One-shot. Character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Riddle, and I'm not even sure if I want him, he's handsome, but he's obviously pure evil. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter either. I'd have too much trouble writing the seventh book.

Rating: M because of sexual contents and character death

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Other Character

Genre: Angst/Romance

I hope you like this story, I hope you read it, I hope you review. I'm terrible at writing fluff, it all becomes clichés, so I end up writing angsty stories with a bit of romance, or romance stories that ends with angst. I hope you like it, please look at the rating and don't complain about the sex scene, I don't want any flames coming from people who didn't read the reason for rating, it is quite visible. Complain if you consider it too graphic, though. And flame me about anything else you'd like, as long as you give me constructive criticism. Or else I'll flame every chapter in every story you ever wrote. Anyway, I'm very unsure about the title, hope it doesn't matter too much. Final word count of story without this info, title and authors note is 1205.

Looks can deceive

Tom Riddle was the most attractive boy at Hogwarts. Apart from his appearance; tall, pale and handsome, with dark, wavy hair, he was Head Boy, and always polite. But he had never had a girlfriend. This was weird indeed, because girls usually went around him, giggling, and smiling widely. One of these girls was Eden Burton. She was in Tom's year, had all her classes with him, and was one of the most popular girls in the school. She was tiny, with curves in all the right places, and long, blonde hair. She had a wide smile that she used for getting boys' attention, and large, blue eyes that seemed to shimmer. Most importantly, she was determined to get Tom Riddle at any cost.

Rawenclaws and Slytherins had transfiguration together, which suited Eden just fine, since she had an excellent opportunity to look at Tom, who sat on the row in front of her, a little to the left. This was what she was doing at the moment, while Professor Dumbledore had a lecture on human transfiguration. She found transfiguration dead boring, but had fine results. They were revising for their NEWTs, that were to be held in three weeks as well, but Eden didn't care. She could always read for her examination. Tom on the other hand, was taking notes of everything Dumbledore said. He was always like that in classes. He took no notice of the people around him, and that disturbed Eden. A boy of nearly 18 years should be thinking more about sex than about books. And he always hung out with his Slytherin Gang. Never to be seen without them. Until one night.

It was dark outside, and Tom Riddle was standing by the lake. He felt at home at Hogwarts, and probably knew more about the place than anyone else. And now he was to leave it. He had asked the Headmaster if he could be a teacher, but he had declined, because he was too young. So now he was enjoying the silent night alone. Or, nearly alone, he thought. He felt someone watching him, and heard footsteps coming his way.

"What do you want?" he said without turning.

"I just wanted to talk to you," a girl's voice said. A very nice voice it was too. He smiled, and turned around. The pretty girl from his year, the Rawenclaw, was standing in front of him.

"Are you sure you just wanted to talk?" the smile lingered around his lips, but it didn't make him more handsome. On the contrary, he looked a bit dangerous. But Eden didn't mind. She had her wand, she could handle anything. She stepped a bit closer.

"What would I want to do with you other than talking?" she asked sweetly. She tilted her head to the right, and at that moment, she looked perfect. Of course, she knew that herself as well.

"Come, we can go somewhere more private to talk," he said and reached out his hand to her. She took it, and followed him. They went along the lake, and sat down under a tree. He tried to start a conversation.

"What are you going to do when you get your NEWT results back?" he asked.

"I've applied for Healer training, but I don't know if I got it all right in Herbology." Sensing that she needed to be reassured about this, he said:

"I'm sure you did. You're the best in our Herbology class." She blushed.

"No, I'm not. You're top of every class, Tom, and you know that. You just don't like to brag. What are you going to do then?" He didn't want to reveal his plans to her. He liked his privacy, and the plans he had wouldn't go unnoticed.

"I'm going to find out more about my parents," he said. It earned him an understanding look from her.

"Of course you are," she said. "Well, my parents are muggles and couldn't care less about what I'm doing at school." She laughed, trying to remove the pressing silence. Tom turned his head away from her for half a second. He looked serious when he turned back. Then, he bent over her and kissed her gently.

Eden had never seen Tom with a girl, and wondered how he had learned to kiss like that. But then again, their summer holidays were long, and it could have been anyone from his orphanage. His kiss grew hungrier, and soon he was lying on top of her. His hands soon loosened the clasps of her school robes, and it fell off, revealing her uniform. He started touching her thighs, then her butt. His hands went up her back, under her shirt. He unfastened her bra, and lifted himself up, not once breaking the kiss. He rolled over on his back, so she was sitting on top of him, and took of the shirt she was wearing. Her bra went off too, and soon, he was caressing her breasts gently. He lifted his head and took her nipple in his mouth. His hands moved, he put them on her thighs, and they went under her skirt. She wasn't wearing underwear, and she moaned as he slid his fingers inside her.

Tom Riddle was again lying on top of her. Now, they both were naked, and if he looked good in robes, he looked like a god without them.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked carefully. She nodded. The little smile lingered around his lips again, and he bent down to kiss her deeply. As he did that, he slid inside her. She froze.

"It will get better, I promise," he whispered in her ear. And it did indeed. She moaned and writhed, and low, deep sounds were coming from his throat. They kissed each other hard, and she started shaking under him. As she came, he stopped her holler with his mouth, and came when he felt the vibrations from her body. He almost collapsed on top of her. 30 seconds later, he rolled off her, rose and put on his clothes.

"_Scourgify_" he muttered, pointing his wand at her. The evidence of what had just happened was gone. She rose, and got her clothes on as well.

"Come," he said.

"I want to take you somewhere." She nodded, and followed him. They were heading towards the forest. She was anxious, because they weren't allowed there. But as they weren't students anymore, no one could punish them for that. They went in between some trees. Tom turned to face her again, the smile was now making him look almost mad. She wanted to run, but she trusted him. No one could mistrust Tom Riddle.

He raised his wand.

"What are you doing?" she said, trying to smile, but unsuccessfully. He didn't return the smile, but looked dead serious.

"_Avada Kedavra_" he muttered. The pretty girl was lying between the trees, looking peaceful. They suited her as a grave, tomorrow morning, the sun would shine in between the treetops and make her glow. He didn't linger there. But before he turned around and left, he said two words to the body of what used to be a beautiful, bright witch.

"Mudblood whore."

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review, it's so important for a new author like me to get some feedback! Remember – constructive criticism is nice, flames are not constructive criticism, and therefore not very nice.


End file.
